Ixll
Ixlls were a sentient race of flying creatures native to the moon Da Soocha V, also known as the Pinnacle Moon. Ixlls were descended from omnivorous predators, and had a well-developed feudal society that was generally peaceful; they also had an aptitude for tool and craft making, creating simple but elegant bags and ornaments, as well as black powder grenades they called "exploding stones." Their language consisted of high-pitched chirps, clicks, and whistles that carried over great distances in the thin air of the pinnacles. They lived in warrens at the tops of the flattened pinnacles, and often collected odds and ends to decorate them. To see in the dark, they had natural sonar. They could fly at speeds of up to 80 kilometers per hour, and glide at around 64 kilometers per hour. Pinnacle Moon was home to Pinnacle Base, a New Republic fortification used after the fall of Coruscant to Imperial warlords prior to the rebirth of the cloned Emperor. Ixlls often flew through the pinnacles of the moon and darted around New Republic ships. They also demonstrated great friendliness and playfulness with New Republic personnel, and were quickly learning about galactic technology, even learning to use their whistling speech to reprogram astromech droids as pranks. Their legends often centered around tumnors, large predators of their young. When the New Republic evacuated the world in advance of the Galaxy Gun's projectile, they took several Ixlls with them; eventually, they established a colony on one of the uninhabited moons of Endor. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Da Soocha V, Pinnacle Moon Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+1/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/3D+1 MECHANICAL 1D/2D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+2/3D+1 STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 1D/3D+2 Special Skills: Dexterity skills: Flight: This is the skill Ixlls use to fly. Special Abilities: Flight: Ixlls are capable of true flight in their home planet’s low gravity at a Move of 28 (about 80 Km/h). In regular gravity, they can glide without difficulty at a Move of 14 (about 40 Km/h). Sonar: Ixlls have normal vision augmented by sonar, allowing them to fly safely at night, or when the sun is eclipsed by Da Soocha (a frequent occurrence). They suffer no penalty for movement in dark. Droid Programming: Ixlls have very high pitched voices to communicate over long distances in the thin air at the top of their perches. Their language consists of chirps, clicks, and whistles. The Ixlls learned how to use their voices to communicate with R2 units and other droids that use such information dense languages (this counts as a different language). Story Factors: Friendliness: Ixlls are quite playful and think of the New Republic officers and troops as new and interesting people to play with. They are quite pleased to have so many guests at one time and especially like the New Republic droids. Pranks: There has been some minor trouble with the playful Ixlls “accidentally” reprogramming the astromech droids. Sometimes this amounts to little more than a droid screwing up a repair job. In other cases, some Ixlls have lured droids away to give as gifts to one another. The Ixlls find this quite amusing; the Republic diplomats are trying to politely resolve the matter. Move: 6/8 (walking), 28/34 (flying; figure half the flying value for gliding speeds on standard gravity worlds) Size: 1.4 meters long, 4 meter wingspan Category:Species